


Anarky (Dark/Anxiety)

by ShadyShadowDemon



Series: Virgil x Darkiplier [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And underrated, Dark and Virgil are adorable, Domestic Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Surprisingly, This is the hill I’ll die on, im going to make this ship a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon
Summary: Just Dark and Virgil having a little conversationPrompt:“You’re not as evil as everyone says.”“No. I’m much worse.”
Relationships: Darkiplier/Virgil Sanders
Series: Virgil x Darkiplier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Anarky (Dark/Anxiety)

“You know,” Virgil frowned slightly from the window seat, watching the demon who was peacefully reading a book directly across from him. “You’re not nearly as evil as people say you are.”

The demon didn’t give any indication he heard the other, but Virgil knew he had. He was fine waiting in silence.

Dark looked up after a moment and offered a ghost of a smile that Virgil had grown to love so dearly, knowing it was reserved for him alone at this stage. “You’re right. I’m much worse.” His smooth voice was quiet, soft in the air.

Virgil, who had been hugging his knees to his chest, stretched his leg out and playfully nudged Dark’s thigh with his foot. “Well, not to me, you’re not. And that’s all that really matters, right?”

Dark’s chocolate brown eyes were full of warmth. “Right. You and I. That’s the only thing that matters.”

Virgil smiled, the warmth from Dark’s eyes spreading in his chest.

Dark set his book to the side and opened his arms. “Come here, you.”

The anxious Side happily obliged, crawling into the demon’s arms and snuggling up to him, tucking his head against Dark’s chest. Dark wrapped him in a warm embrace, laying a kiss on top of his head and closing his eyes.

“I love you, Virgil.”

“I love you too, Dark.”


End file.
